Sirius One-Shots
by MDover18
Summary: Sirius in various scenes with various characters being Sirius
1. Recruitment

Recruitment

Fourth year after Christmas break Sirius Black could not be found. The other Marauders did not see him on the train and he was absent at dinner in the Great Hall. Noise filled the hall as friends caught up and told each other of their Christmas celebration, but three Gryffindor's remained subdued.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Remus asked worry adding tension to his face.

"He didn't owl me all break, but that's normal," James answered not trying to hide his concern. Sirius never was in contact with anyone while he was at home, but that meant that Sirius had two weeks to get in trouble. It was well known among the Marauders that the Blacks' were disappointed in Sirius, but no one ever spoke it out loud after the incident back in first year.

"Do you think we should find him?" James continued unwilling to sit back doing nothing.

"Sometimes he likes to be alone," Peter said and then turned back to his food to eat uninterrupted. Remus and James shared a glance knowing that Sirius didn't like to be alone. People had left him so often that sometimes he didn't know how to be anything else but by himself.

"James," Remus said, "Let's go." Both stood up and left the hall while Peter continued to eat.

The two boys hurried their steps as soon as they exited the doorway anxious to find their friend or find out what was going on.

"Do you think he didn't come back?" James said voicing a persistent thought.

"No," Remus replied immediately, "Someone would have told us." After a disbelieving look he continued, "A professor would have at least."

"Then he's hiding from us." If Sirius did not want to be found then they were in trouble. For all of their late night wanderings, no one knew the castle better than Sirius, except maybe Dumbledore. When Sirius couldn't sleep he left the dorm and walked by himself. No matter how many times the boys asked he refused to wake them up to go with him and when they placed charms around his bed to warn them when he got up he dismantled them.

"I don't think so. He's hiding from everyone else." While a small distinction it changed where Sirius would go. If he was hiding from the world then he would go to the dungeons. When he felt like a horrible human being who was destined to be a pure blood maniac who would injure anyone around him, he hid among the snakes. Instead when life got to much because of the choices he made and who he was he went up towards open air. Since he had made no damaging decisions before break and the only people he could hurt during break was his family, Sirius had headed towards the skies.

After searching in every tower they passed, they came upon the bell tower where a crouched shadow could be seen on the edge. His face was hidden with his back towards his friends. James and Remus paused uncertain how to proceed. If approached incorrectly Sirius could react badly in a more permanent manner then most fourteen year old boys. With experience his friends refrained from speaking rashly when Sirius was in a mood. Remus gestured that James should go and he would go back to the dorms. James shook his head and grabbed his arm pulling him forward. This was not a situation to be handled alone and even as Sirius's designated brother, he knew he would not be enough on his own. Though they walked closer and sat down next to him, neither touched him. After staring out at the darkening sky Sirius broke the silence.

"He wants me to join." The five words gave little information and confused his friends even more.

"Who?" James asked. Cryptic statements were rarely a good sign.

"Bloody Voldemort," Sirius whispered as if hoping the words would not be heard. A sharp intake of breath proved that hope false.

"How. . .Did he?" Remus attempted to asked unable to form the sentence correctly.

"He dropped by on Christmas Eve. Said it was time to bring honor to the Black name. As if I would ever want to be like them," he spat with disgust. Both boys were shocked. Everyone knew of the reputation of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, but Voldemort was not known for making house calls. Deeper contemplation brought answers that neither wanted to consider. Sirius was near the top of their class in marks even if he hid it well. His easy charisma made others listen and agree with him, proven in some of the crazier pranks he got Remus to agree to. Even the Professors could not resist his charm, for all of the trouble he caused not one could claim to dislike the boy. He was fierce in a duel with a stubborn streak that would not let him lose. For all the qualities he tried to hide no one could deny he had a vicious side. Even only a fourth year, people knew not to crow him and his young age could actually be a positive, but that meant that Voldemort wanted to mold him. With the added asset of being the Black heir, Sirius was the perfect pure blood for recruitment. "But I said no," he rushed to get out in the silence as if worried that his friends would believe otherwise.

"We know," Remus answered voice calm and reassuring. "The moment you helped me with my trunk on the train back in first year I knew. It's just taking the rest of the world a little longer to figure out."

"Yea," James added. "But don't worry. The rest of the world is wrong." A small smile appeared on Sirius's face. His friends unwavering faith in him was something he would never take for granted.


	2. Time Lost

Time Lost

It was all so confusing to him. Baby Harry wasn't a baby anymore he was off at Hogwarts with friends having his own adventures. Snape was one of the good guys, which he never failed to throw his usefulness in Sirius's face. The house he had grown up in, and felt like he had escaped only five years ago had become his new prison. Some days he woke up expecting to see his room at the Potter's in the middle of planning how he was going to make Dorea laugh that morning over breakfast. Everyone else had time to make sense of everything, but to him it felt like only yesterday.

When Mrs. Weasley yelled at him that Harry was not James, Sirius was honestly not surprised. He was well aware of who his godson was and even of James' death. In Azkaban many things were lost, but the death of his best friends and the broken promise to Harry were not happy thoughts, so they were the ones they haunted him. Later that day after the big fight in the kitchen Sirius went off to find Harry. Even thought he knew Harry was not James, he didn't know him well enough to guess where he would be, so he looked in his old hiding places. Shortly he found his godson in an attic room looking out the window into what passed as the backyard.

"Hey pup," Sirius said quietly not wanting to startle him. Harry looked up at the sound of his godfather's voice, but did not move closer. "She's wrong you know," he continued. Harry's expression showed his doubt in that statement. "I know you're not James."

"You sure about that. Cause it'd make sense if you did. Everyone says I'm just like him. Practically identical"

"Well everyone's wrong." Hurt flashed across Harry's face and Sirius hurried to correct his mistake. "Not like that. You're your own person, which is what you should be."

"Do you think if maybe they raised me that maybe I'd be different? That maybe I should be more like him?" Sirius suddenly felt a deep sympathy for the many conversations James and Remus had with him over the years. The feeling that the wrong word could send someone over the edge was something he was sure both had dealt with often when talking to him. But neither one was here and Sirius was going to have to step up.

"I lived with my parents for sixteen years and no sane person could accuse me of being identical to either of them. I'm not saying they had no affect on me, but who I innately was all came from me." Harry looked confused at this still but Sirius was not done. "If your parents were alive you would still be a brilliant Quiditch player with horrible eyesight. Ron and Hermione would still be your best friends and the mischief you got into might have been a little less life or death, but even that's not a guarantee. The things that happened to you would have been different but you would still be you and your parents would be proud of you." No matter how many times someone said that his parents would be proud of him, he never believed it until now. Sirius was James's best friend so no one would know better than him. "Now about what Mrs. Weasley said."

"Just forget about it," Harry interrupted.

"No this is important. You're Harry and you're my godson, but in my head., Merlin this is hard. I lost thirteen years of life, so in my head I'm thirteen years younger. Being responsible for someone else is really new for me and I'm gonna bollocks it up a lot. Downstairs I treated you like my brother instead of my godson, which is what made them all think that I thought you were James. You got the short end of the stick in all this kid, but I'm always gonna be there for you kid."

"Yea?"

"Yea."


End file.
